


A Movie and a Surprise

by aroseandapen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (sort of anyway), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Any occasion becomes a special occasion when its with your boyfriend... who’s been acting strange all night now, actually.





	A Movie and a Surprise

Shuichi curled up on the couch, a book held up in front of his face as he relished in the unusual silence of the house. Hours slipped by, with his trance broken only when he went to fix up a quick meal for himself. After that, his eyes remained glued to the book even as he took slow distracted bites. Once he went to take one more bite just to find his plate finally empty, he’d returned to his spot on the couch and resumed reading uninterrupted.

Until a heavy weight dropped on top of him and a head of dark purple hair blocked his view.

Shuichi blinked, disoriented. His boyfriend grinned at him from his lap, mouth tilted just so, as it usually did when Kokichi had some mischief planned. He raised a curious brow, waiting for Kokichi to tell him what he wanted, and after a beat he did so, leaning forward with a playful turn of his lips.

“Hey hey, Shuichi, let’s watch a movie together!” he said, beaming for just a moment before the grin turned into a huffy pout. “I’m in the mood for a good laugh, and you’re being so  _boring_ just sitting here and  _reading_  all day.”

Shuichi wondered if Kokichi really did have something planned or if he just felt lonely. Considering the long hours he’d spent reading on his own, enjoying the quiet time to himself, Shuichi decided on the latter. Casting a regretful glance at the book half-hidden behind his boyfriend’s head, he resisted the urge to sigh as he retrieved his bookmark from the couch arm to mark his page.

“Technically you don’t need me if you just want to watch a movie,” he pointed out as he set his book off to the side. Not that he’d refuse anyway; a break from his books might be good for him.

Kokichi shook his head hard, the way his hair tossed with the jerky motions making him look like a child in the middle of a tantrum. He fixed Shuichi with a frustrated frown that he didn’t believe to be completely honest, the look complete with tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “You don’t understand, Shuichi! I  _need_ you to watch this movie with me. How else will I be able to lean up against your side and then, at the most romantic point of the entire movie, confess my undying love for you and take your breath away with a kiss? Geez, isn’t that obvious? Hey, don’t laugh, that’s the truth!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

In the middle of Kokichi’s rant, Shuichi chuckled at the dramatics pouring from his boyfriend’s mouth. While Kokichi asserted them to not be lies, they still seemed a grand exaggeration of whatever truth they held. After all, Kokichi declared his love for Shuichi on the regular without difficulty since before they’d even gotten together, and since he’d sat right in Shuichi’s lap that very moment, a movie likely wouldn’t affect whether Kokichi could cuddle up to him or not. As far as Shuichi could see, Kokichi just wanted to spend time with him and came up with some elaborate excuse for it. He smile his acquiescence; Shuichi didn’t mind going along with it for now.

He stretched his arms above his head, linking his hands together and arching his back. The movement hardly shifted the boy in his lap, and he allowed his arms to encircle Kokichi’s waist when he dropped them. Kokichi began fidgeting at the action. Shuichi guessed that he might have too much pent up energy from being left on his own all day to keep settled down, and he vaguely wondered why Kokichi didn’t suggest that they play some kind of game instead, to burn some of it.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me then. Let’s watch a movie,” he said at last.

The moment the agreement came from his mouth, Kokichi practically leapt out of his lap. Shuichi blinked again, baffled by the sudden disappearance of the warm weight of his boyfriend. By the time he adjusted to the change however, Kokichi had made it to the other side of the room.

Before he could question him however, Kokichi flashed him a huge grin. “Great! I’m going to get blankets and—oh! And pillows! This is a special occasion, so it needs to be at the _maximum_  comfort level!”

“…for watching a movie?” Shuichi didn’t see how that qualified as a ‘special occasion’, but Kokichi only giggled at his confusion.

“You’ll seeeee!” he teased, and after delivering such a foreboding statement so lightheartedly, he vanished down the hall, leaving Shuichi puzzled and alone on the couch.

For a minute, he didn’t move except to shift on the cushions. They no longer felt as comfortable as they had while he read, the feeling now replaced by unease from knowing that Kokichi was setting something up and Shuichi sat uselessly in the living room. When Kokichi didn’t reappear within the next couple of minutes, he vacated his spot to head into the kitchen instead. If Kokichi considered watching a movie tonight a special occasion, then he might as well do his part to make it one as well. He made his way into the kitchen, and after some deliberation he retrieved chips from the cupboard and made some hot chocolate for them both. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any marshmallows or whipped cream. Even without the sweet tooth that Kokichi had, Shuichi couldn’t deny that the accessories made the experience of drinking hot chocolate, but he supposed plain would have to do.

When he at last reemerged, balancing the bowl on his arms and carrying two mugs, he saw that Kokichi had beaten him back to the living room, making an arrangement on the couch consisting of more pillows than Shuichi even knew they had to begin with. He wondered if Kokichi had a stash of them specifically for moments like this that he kept hidden from Shuichi, but soon discarded the thought. That’d be ridiculous and unnecessary.

Then again, that sounded just the brand of ridiculous and unnecessary that his boyfriend lived for.

Shuichi considered asking him directly, but just as he opened his mouth, Kokichi looked up from his handiwork to fix him with a huge childish frown that silenced anything Shuichi might’ve said. “ _Shuichi,_  where did you go? I thought you’d gone and  _abandoned_  me because you were so destroyed by the idea of watching a fun movie with me that you just had to leave! How very mean of you!”

He blinked, ultimately unfazed by the obvious lie. “Why would I leave over something like that?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I was so _hurt_. How could my beloved Shuichi just abandon me like that?” Kokichi kept the act up for a moment more, just long enough for Shuichi to begin wondering if he was being genuine after all, but in the next instant Kokichi’s gaze landed on the chips and all pretenses of injury vanished. He bounced over to where Shuichi still lingered in the doorway, relieving him of the bowl perched precariously in his arms to his great relief.

“I guess I can forgive you, though! But only because you were so thoughtful and got us snacks!”

“Oh good.”

His dry response earned him a pout. “Aw, it’s no fun if you don’t react, Shuichi!”

He tilted his head in question as he set the mugs down on coasters on the coffee table. “Well, how should I have reacted then?”

Kokichi shrugged in response, turning back to busy himself with the pillows once again. “I dunno… maybe you could’ve gotten down on your knees and grovelled for my forgiveness, or something like that.”

“…right.”

As Kokichi continued to lament Shuichi’s lack of what he considered the proper level of remorse, the two settled into the ridiculous mass of pillows set up on the couch. Or rather, Shuichi settled into it. Kokichi threw himself into the pile with such force that he nearly bounced Shuichi right off and onto the floor. After giving him a cheeky grin and apology without the barest hint of remorse touching his tone, Kokichi reached over to drag a blanket over the both of them, and proceeded to flip the movie on once he’d firmly planted himself into Shuichi’s side.

Shuichi rolled his eyes at the display, but he still couldn’t help but smile as Kokichi wormed his way under his arm. For all his boyfriend’s silly antics and lies, he couldn’t deny that Kokichi made life a whole lot more entertaining. Not only that, but he enjoyed the feeling of Kokichi nestled against him just like now. He squeezed his arm around Kokichi’s shoulders, encouraging him to curl up close, head resting against Shuichi’s chest.

Shuichi found himself grateful that Kokichi had dragged him from his reading to suggest watching a movie together. Even if he didn’t understand what the ‘special occasion’ Kokichi referred to could be. Not an anniversary or birthday—Shuichi would remember something like that, having a good brain for numbers and dates. Probably nothing, he thought, just a nice time to have between the two of them, and nice it was indeed.

At least until Kokichi drank from his mug and proceeded to set it down straight onto the table’s surface without any regard for the coasters that Shuichi had laid out for them. He’d shouted in dismay, snatching up the mug to rescue the wood from the rings Kokichi was apparently attempting to plague their furniture’s lives with. Kokichi remained unapologetic, teasing even, chiding Shuichi for being too serious about such a trivial thing.

“My beloved Shuichi needs to learn to live a little!” he said, before giving him a sly grin. “Besiiiides, we’ve done way messier things on this table.”

Shuichi choked on air at the suggestive comment. He sputtered and coughed, turning his face to the side until he regained control of his bodily functions, face burning. “ _Kokichi_!”

“What?” He feigned an innocent expression that Shuichi didn’t believe for one second. “It’s true though.”

“Well, don’t say it like _that_! It was just a thing with glitter and glue, not… not…” God, Shuichi couldn’t say it, too embarrassed.

“I know that!” Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, tilted back to grin up at him. “You know that too, so why’re you so flustered? It’s not like there’s anyone around to hear and misunderstand anway.  _Unless_ … you started getting thoughts of doing dirty things with me! Right on the table, Shuichi, really? How  _filthy_. That might be a little too kinky for my poor innocent body, but if you want—.”

Shuichi shoved his shoulder, making Kokichi break off into laughter at his expense. He hid his face in his hands, cheeks still bright red from all the teasing. Kokichi knew just what buttons to press to embarrass him the most. At this rate, Shuichi would die of humiliation before the end of the movie.

It took a few minutes for Kokichi’s laughter to die away and for them to settle down again. Although he was reluctant to put his arm back around Kokichi after that, it took just one sweet pout from his boyfriend to doom Shuichi.

Not too long into the movie, however, Kokichi began to get fidgety again. He squirmed underneath his arm, and Shuichi sent him a worried glance. Kokichi only laughed and waved off his concern, telling him that there was no way for him to stay still when he was cuddling up to such a cute guy! The compliment flustered Shuichi just enough to make him drop the subject, hiding his face against the top of Kokichi’s head to his boyfriend’s amusement.

After that though, Kokichi seemed to try harder at keeping still, but as the film hit its halfway point, the squirming started up once more. Shuichi turned his attention from the movie, frowning down at his fidgety boyfriend.

“Really… are you alright, Kokichi?”

Kokichi didn’t answer right away. After a minute of holding his breath, he pulled back so that he could look up into Shuichi’s eyes, his mouth a tight little line and cheeks dusted with pink. Yet the moment their gazes met, Kokichi quickly glanced away, mouth twitching.

“Kokichi?” The sight of his expression caught Shuichi off guard. He looked embarrassed.

His arm slipped off Kokichi’s shoulder to wrap around his waist instead, brows furrowed in concern for his boyfriend’s strange behavior. He realized that Kokichi had been off all night, with the fidgeting and flightiness and now that face. It worried him, especially since Kokichi wouldn’t admit to anything bothering him. “Kokichi, please… are you alright?”

“Of course I’m fine, geez.” Despite his flustered expression and bright red cheeks, Kokichi spoke with the same light tone, avoiding Shuichi’s eyes. “I just… need to say something… yeah.”

Shuichi turned to give the flushed boy his full attention, the movie now completely forgotten. Despite the assurances to the contrary, Shuichi couldn’t stop the fearful concern stirring up in his chest. His grip on Kokichi tightened and his frown deepened another centimeter. Kokichi had a flawless poker-face—anything that broke in such an obvious manner justified worry in Shuichi’s eyes.

“Stop that.” Kokichi shifted onto his knees, throwing his arms around Shuichi’s neck. The added weight pulled him down closer, so close that he found their faces mere inches apart. Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m trying to do this and you’re being too damn _sweet_  right now and it’s making it really hard, ok?”

Shuichi swallowed dryly. His voice refused to make anything out so he only nodded, licking his lips nervously. He resisted the urge to breach that tiny distance between their mouths, but he held himself back. Instead he waited obediently for Kokichi to draw up the courage for whatever he had to say, afraid of breaking the fragile confidence his boyfriend had built up among his humiliation. Heat rose to his own cheeks and he chided himself for the persistent warmth tingling in his body. Kokichi had something to say, and that meant that it was probably serious, so Shuichi just had to suck it up and pay attention to whatever it was that—.

Kokichi tilted his head back and his thoughts derailed and crashed into oblivion when he realized that he’d kissed Shuichi himself.

“Mmm?”

Shuichi could only hum in surprise, a quiet exhale of air lost against the soft lips on his. It took a moment of dumbfounded confusion before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, one hand resting on Kokichi’s knee as he reciprocated. That seemed to embolden Kokichi, who drew one of his arms back to press his hand against the side of Shuichi’s face, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone.

When they broke apart and Shuichi opened his eyes again, he found their chests flush and Kokichi’s hazy gaze on him, reddened lips parted in a pant.

“Oh,” Shuichi breathed, his mind still working overtime to catch up with what just happened. Kokichi kissed him. He _never_  kissed him like that. Despite the many kisses the two had shared between them, Kokichi very rarely initiated any on his own, and when he did they were playful smooches that he left everywhere  _but_ on his lips.

Kokichi  _kissed_ him.

“’Oh’?” Kokichi mimicked him with a breathy giggle, touching their foreheads together. He still sounded just as breathless as Shuichi felt. “That’s all you’ve got to say? After I had to work myself up so much to kiss you like that? That’s a little bit rude isn’t it, my darling Shuichi?”

He didn’t sound offended however, and so Shuichi mutely nodded along without trying to defend himself. That earned him another giggle, and Kokichi brought their faces so close together that Shuichi thought that he’d kiss him again, but he stopped just short of brushing. Shuichi sighed, his disappointed breath fanning against Kokichi’s mouth.

“I see why you do this so much now. It’s so nice to see you all cute and blushing like this, and all for me! Only I can take your breath away like this.” Kokichi’s tone bordered between teasing and embarrassed, the smallest waver betraying that he’d been affected by the kiss just as much as Shuichi had. “You know, Shuichi—.”

Before Kokichi assert more power over him, Shuichi wrapped both arms tight around him and kissed him right back. Kokichi made a lovely bunch of muffled noises against his mouth, not expecting the retaliation in the form of another kiss. When he finished, they were a matching pair of blushing messes. The movie continued on ignored—Shuichi had something more important to occupy his attention now.

It was worth Kokichi’s later complaints when their hot chocolate grew too cold and they missed the funniest part of the movie.

“Well, you started it.”

That did a good job of quieting any remaining protests that Kokichi had.


End file.
